Living in Denial
by ledoux
Summary: Lee and Amanda are hiding their true feelings from one another. Takes place somewhere during the 2nd season.


-1**Disclaimer: **Scarecrow and Mrs. King is the property of Shoot the Moon Productions and Warner Brothers.

**Summary: **Lee and Amanda try to deal with their inner feelings. Takes place during the 2nd season.

Amanda was so aggravated with Lee. She couldn't believe he had dismissed her as if she were a child. Her mother and the boys wouldn't be home for hours, so Amanda found her favorite romance novel and settled on the couch. It didn't take long for her to drift off to dreamland.

AMANDA'S DREAM

_The knocking at the kitchen window caused Amanda to jump up from the couch. When she opened the back door, Lee was standing there._

"_Lee, what are you doing here? Mother and the boys will be home any minute."_

_Lee placed his finger to her lips. "Now Amanda, we both know it will be a couple of hours before they're due home."_

_Lee made his way inside the house, shutting the door behind him. "Now I can do what I've been wanting to for so long."_

_Amanda's eyes widened. "What are you talking about/?"_

"_Just watch me." Lee scooped Amanda up in his arms and carried her through the house and up the stairs to her bedroom. He laid her gently on her bed and began to nibble on her ear. Crawling in bed next to her he began unbuttoning her blouse as his lips moved down her neck._

"_Oh my gosh , Lee I've wanted this for so long"_

"_I know you have, and so have I. Nothing can stop us now."_

Suddenly the slamming of the front door jarred Amanda awake and she sat straight up on the couch. Phillip and Jaime came running into the living room. "Hi Mom, we're home," they yelled in unison.

"Hi boys, how was school?" Amanda tried to shake off her dream.

"I got an A on my test," Jaime answered.

"Way to go,. I'm proud of you sweetheart. Thanks for picking the boys up Mother."

Dotty had just entered the room. She glanced at the romance novel which had fell to the floor. "You know Amanda dear, if you would get out more you wouldn't have to live out your fantasies through those stories."

"Oh please Mother, don't start. You know I don't have time to socialize with my schedule plus trying to raise two boys." Amanda put the book on the shelf. And headed for the kitchen. "I need to get dinner started."

Lee and his girlfriend Randi finished dinner and found their way to Lee's bedroom. They got comfortable in bed and Lee wasted no time in working the old Stetson magic on Randi. He began to passionately kiss her up and down her neck.

"Your driving me crazy Lee. I want you so much." Randi ran her fingers through his thick hair.

Lee moaned in her ear. "Not half as much as I want you Amanda."

Randi pushed Lee away. "What did you just call me?

"Lee, you just called me Amanda!"

"No I didn't. Why would I call you Amanda?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Randi got up and started toward the door.

Lee jumped up and followed her. "Randi, baby, come on. It was a mistake. I must have had my mind on…."

"On her?" Randi turned on her heels to face Lee. "Maybe you should call your precious Amanda back over here since that's who you really want in your bed!"

"What?! Don't be crazy! I have no such interest in Amanda King! I want _you_. Come on back to bed."

"Forget it Lee, I don't intend to compete with your fantasies about _that_ _woman_!" Randi left slamming the door behind her.

Lee ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Dam it Amanda, why can't I get you out of my head?"

The next morning, Lee headed straight for Billy's office. He needed to talk to someone….someone who could help him sort things out without a need to know all the details. As he walked through the doors to the bullpen he found himself searching for Amanda's face.

Amanda sat at her desk , completely engrossed in her work. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of Lee walking through the bullpen. Her mind wandered back to yesterday's dream. _God, he's gorgeous. Why can't he see how I feel about him? Like that would make a difference. He's involved with Randi. I'm just kidding myself to think we could ever be together. _Amanda turned her attention back to the files on her desk.

Lee entered Billy's office, shutting the door behind him. Billy looked up from his desk. "Did you need something Scarecrow?"

Lee ran his hand through his hair. "I tell you Billy, I'm a total jerk. I'll probably spend my entire life alone and miserable."

Billy chuckled slightly. "Bad weekend with Randi?"

"Everything was going great until I called her by another woman's name….in bed no less. Needless to say it's over between me and Randi. She wants nothing more to do with me. She actually accused me of wanting to sleep with this other woman."

"So, is she right Lee? Do you want this _other woman_?" Billy looked down and thought for a moment. "Look Stetson, I don't mean to pry into your personal affairs, but you're the one who came in here and laid all this on me. Could you possible have a future with this woman…whoever she is?"

Lee shook his head, "No, there's no way. We're too different. Besides, she deserves better than me, someone more reliable. I don't even know what made me do it. It seems like I just can't stop thinking about her." Lee walked over to Billy's office window and stared at Amanda. _She has the most beautiful eyes. When she looks at me and smiles I swear it feels like she loves me too, but that's just not possible._ Lee turned toward Billy, "Hey Billy, thanks for listening to my personal problems without judging me. You're more than my immediate supervisor, you're a good friend."

Billy stood and extended his hand. "Anytime Stetson."

As Lee walked through the bullpen, Amanda followed him with her eyes. She couldn't seem to get enough of him. Lee walked through the bullpen doors, hesitated, and took one more look back at Amanda.

_Maybe someday Amanda. Someday we can find a way to be together…but for now I can only dream._


End file.
